The Third Date
by PlaneCrazy
Summary: Everyone knows the rule; You always kiss by the third date. With the help from some friends, could Amy get Sonic to kiss her by their third date? And through the planning of this all, could friendship and romance blossom as well? Sonamy, Knouge, Crails.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Everyone knows the rules. You always kiss by the third date. With the help from some friends, could Amy get Sonic to kiss her by their third date? And through the planning of this all, could other romances blossom too? SonAmy.**

**A/N: Hey Guys! I don't know what it was, but this idea came to me and I fell in love with it! I decided to pursue this idea and I came up with a great idea! Hope you guys like it! Only for pure entertainment. Enjoy ;) **

**This story takes places 2 years later, so everyone is a bit more mature. **

**I do not own anything **

**Prologue:**

It's been 2 years since any Eggman encounter; or any crime for that matter. Station Square, what was once a city of crime and villains is now a quiet city of fun and socializing. Everything has changed now. Including our characters, with 2 more years, comes 2 more years of wisdom. Sure, they all have that same personality, there's no way they could loose that. But, some of our characters in this story finally came to realize what they've been longing for…

"Sonic."

Our heroic hedgehog cannot be seen fighting crime tonight; or running through the forest. However, as much as he would love to be doing such right now, he is in fact napping on the couch of Amy Rose's.

Amy Rose gave the blue hedgehog a little nudge. "So-nic." She said loud enough to wake him up.

Sonic the Hedgehog opened his eyes. "Great Movie Ames!" He stretched and yawned.

The pink hedgehog reached for the remote and shut off the T.V. "You fell asleep Sonic." She giggled. She'd been grinning and giggling like crazy this whole night. She can't help it. After all, it is her favorite blue hero.

Sonic smiled, "Yeah! Great movie to fall asleep in." He laughed. The both of them got up from her couch.

Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose had been currently watching a movie at Amy's house. You're probably asking why, aren't you? Well, our favorite blue hero is Amy's friend, so they're allowed to hang out.

I mean, friends hang out. And since they are _good_ friends, they are allowed to hang out _alone_ too, right? Amy Rose couldn't _possibly_ take this the wrong way…right?

Wrong. And this is where our story is going to take us.

"Oh Sonic. You're ridiculous." Amy flirted. She reached for the blanket and folded it nicely on her couch. Sonic put on his fall jacket on this chilly night. They both started heading towards the door. It was late and Sonic should probably head home. About a year ago, the blue hedgehog started living in Tails' workshop. This was great for the two best friends. They always have someone to talk to.

Sonic laughed, "Hey, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! There's no way I am 'ridiculous'." He said smiling, giving her his signature thumbs up.

Amy giggled, "Yeah, yeah…" she said as she gave him a little boost. When they finally reached the door, Sonic opened it and turned to face Amy.

"Well Ames, it's been a lot of fun!" Sonic started.

"It has! Thanks for bringing over the uhm... cookie dough." She giggled. "Unusual, but thoughtful." She grinned.

Sonic smiled, "Hey, I thought 'hm... I could make the cookies, and have them be terrible. **OR** I could bring over the dough and you could make the most delicious cookies in town.'" He gave her a wink.

Amy laughed again, "Haha, Yeah. No, I defiantly appreciate the thought, Sonic" she said as she smiled. She couldn't help but smile.

"Great. Well, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you once again, Amy." Sonic started, "You think of some great ideas. When you make your cookies, make sure to invite me." He said with a wink.

Amy smile grew wider, "Of course I will, Silly! And thanks! You know I always love hanging out with you too, Sonic."

Sonic smiled, "ha ha… yup". And there it was. It was that awkward silence. The awkward silence that meant both of them had nothing left to say and all there was to do now is kiss. Sonic and Amy continued to stare smiling at each other for a couple of seconds. For Amy, it was the moment she was waiting for the _whole_ night. But for Sonic, he actually had no clue what was going on.

When Sonic snapped back to reality, he noticed that he and Amy's faces were inching closer and closer. This is when Sonic realized what was just about to happen……

"Well, See yeah!" and with that, Sonic fled the scene, just in time before they were about to kiss. _'Yikes, that was close. I need to be more careful next time.'_ Sonic thought as he ran off to Tails' workshop. Amy's thoughts weren't exactly the same.

Amy's smile vanished as she watched her hero run off. _'What? We were just about to kiss! I don't understand what went wrong? It would have been perfect!'_ Amy frowned as she went inside her house.


	2. Plan into Action

**A/N: Ello Ello! I've been working on this for a while so… there ya go! Enjoy! PLEASE Read and Review! I absolutely adore feedback! Adore it, I do! Not much to say right now. **

**I do not own anything. **

**The Third Date**

**Chapter 1: Plan into Action. **

It was the next early morning in Station Square. Fall is approaching and all the leaves were turning their beautiful new colors as they fell to the ground. Romance is everywhere this season in Station Square and Amy Rose is feeling the pressure of it all. On this beautiful autumn morning, Amy slipped into her red, cute fall coat and added it with a white scarf and a matching red hat. She was planning to meet up with Cream and Cheese outside at a small café in town. Amy decided that she needed to review all the events that took place the previous night and how she could ever prevent them from happening again. Sure Cream is young, but after 2 years, she isn't so young anymore and can actually be quite the help these days.

Amy Rose is right at the end of her juicy story from last night. "We were about to kiss when he said 'Well, See Yeah!' and took off! Just like that!" Amy sighed and sipped the tea she is currently drinking. "We were so close to kissing, Cream! I just can't figure out why he left. I did everything I was told to do. I didn't jump on him, I didn't tell him how much I love him, and I was perfect!"

Cream took a bite out of her little pastry she was snacking on. "I don't know what to tell you Amy. It sounds like everything went well. Maybe he didn't know you wanted a kiss." She said in her cute, high pitch, innocent voice.

"Chao Chao" Cheese added happily.

Amy smirked. "Cream, it's me, why _wouldn't_I want a kiss! I've only liked him since like, forever!" She said smiling at her friend.

Cream giggled, "Well he probably didn't know you wanted a kiss _that night_." She took another bite from her pastry.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I'm almost positive he knew but I could be wrong. I guess I'll just try harder next time."

"Or here's a better idea," Amy and Cream were interrupted. They both looked up to see a certain Bat standing at their table. "How about not trying at all?"

Rouge the Bat had been currently flying through the city of Station Square this morning. What has she been up to in the past 2 years? Well, stealing jewels none the less! However, if there is one thing Rouge the Bat learned in the past 2 years, it is the fact that she really doesn't have any friends, well, besides Shadow. Sure, it didn't really faze the bat girl all to much, but it still bothers her where it counts. Guess she's got to start somewhere. This is when she spotted Amy and Cream at the café and decided to pay them a visit. Still standing up, she placed her hands on the table. "Hello Cream, Amy" she nodded at each.

"Hello Rouge" Cream said. Cheese added his, "Chao Chao!" Rouge gave the chao a pat on the head.

Amy rolled her eyes "Hi Rouge" she said emotionless.

"So," Rouge started as she grabbed a chair from an empty table and pulled up to sit down. "What's the problem?"

Amy narrowed her eyes. "There is **no** problem" she replied with a dash of rudeness in her voice. She really didn't feel like telling Rouge her problems. They aren't on the best terms and Rouge would be the last person to help out. If anything, she'd probably make matters worse.

"Oh? So you and Sonic finally got together?" Rouge asked in her smart ass tone.

Amy crossed her arms "No…we didn't." Amy sighed and decided to tell her problem anyways to Rouge. After all, she was a girl, and right now, Amy could take any advice she can get. "Okay, well as you may know, or not, Sonic and I have been… 'hanging out' lately." Rouge put a hand up to stop her story for a second.

"Dating or hanging out?" Rouge asked attentively. Amy thought for a moment.

"Well, _I_ would call it dating." She started.

Rouge lifted an eyebrow. "But, Sonic wouldn't?"

Amy giggled. "No, he just calls it hanging out." She shook her head and smiled as she day-dreamed about her blue hero. Oh, how he can cross her mind so much.

Rouge rolled her eyes and thought to herself for a moment then added, "Interesting… well continue."

"Right" Amy started, "Well yesterday was the 3rd time we hung out, and everything went fine. We decided that he would come over to my house and watch a movie, which we did. Everything went better than I had anticipated. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine! He even fell asleep! It was so cute!" Amy's face expression had a big smile on her face when she was remembering last night's events. It soon faded to a look of confusion. "Then it was time for him to leave. We walked to the front door. He opened it, turned around and said 'I had a really fun time hanging out with you, Ames.' We smiled at each other and our faces were inching closer and closer, then all of the sudden he left!" Amy flew her hands up in the air a bit.

Rouge looked confused, but genuinely interested. Guess it's her girlish intuition kicking in. "He didn't say anything? He just left?"

Amy frowned, "No. He said "Well, See Yeah!' I just don't understand. It would have been perfect! We were _so_ close to kissing. I mean, aren't we suppose to kiss by the 3rd date?" as soon as Amy started that last sentence, Rouge's ears perked up and she quickly answered with,

"You're right. Good, this means there is no problem. " Rouge took a sip of Amy's tea, made a disgusted look, and set it back down.

Cream and Amy looked at each other with pure confusion "I'm lost?" Cream managed to say.

"Look," Rouge started as she took a bite out of Cream's pastry. "Amy's right." Rouge turned to face Amy. "Normally, you should get a kiss by the third date, if everything goes well. But, even though _**you**_ would consider it a date, Sonic still considers you guys just as "Hanging out"." Rouge made sure she made finger quotes when she said 'hanging out'.

Amy thought to herself for a moment. "Sooo… yesterday wasn't a problem?"

Rouge smirked. "Not really"

"Well what do I do now? Make sure we go on an _official_ date? Sonic is never going to ask me out on a date" Amy rested her head in her hand on the table.

Cream gave Amy a sad look. "Sure he will Amy. Just give him time." Cheese added, "Chao Chao!"

Then Rouge thought of a plan. Although this plan would help Sonic and Amy get together, this plan is perfect for what Rouge the Bat _really _wants. And what she really wants is Knuckles. Sure, Rouge is still a thief, and she got all the prizes she has ever wanted; except one. To complete her collection, what she wants is something greater than any gem or jewel she has every tried to steal; Knuckle's heart. She just can't resist that gullible Echidna and this is a huge challenge that she can't turn down. This is all part of the plan. Get closer to Amy Rose, get closer to Knuckles the Echidna. But she can't let Amy know that. So, what better do than hatch a plan that all of Amy's friends will be in on, including Knuckles.

"Amy, What if I told you that I have a way to get Sonic to kiss you by your third date?" Rouge started.

"What? How?" Amy asked excitedly.

Rouge smiled. "He just needs a little push that's all. And I've got the perfect plan. But if we're going to do this you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah. Of course I'll try." Amy was desperate.

"Great. First we need to get him to ask you out on a date. And we can't do it alone." She smirked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" screamed a hot-headed Echidna. "This is a joke right? I mean, it's got to be a joke! You want me to help get Sonic to ask Amy on a _Date_?!"

Knuckles the Echidna, in all honesty, had absolutely no change to him from 2 years ago to now. Guarding the Master Emerald, Knuckles was always pretty much content doing his job. Although he would never admit it, he did think it got pretty lonely. I guess he wouldn't mind having someone with him that is.

Rouge put an innocent look upon her face. "Is that too wrong to ask?" she flirted. Amy then mimicked the same innocent look also.

Knuckles has a look of pure confusion on his face. He just can't understand what is going on. "Okay, there are just a few things that I'm truly confused about. 1. You guys realize we're talking about Sonic right? Sonic the Hedgehog! Amy," Knuckles turned to face the pink hedgehog who grew a smile on her face upon hearing her name. "I know that you like the hedgehog and all, but he'll never slow down, Amy. He won't slow down for anyone. Even, if you were the one for him. No girl will ever slow down Sonic the Hedgehog. He has a fast life! Get that through your head, Pinky" Amy's smile quickly faded and was now glaring at him. "2, why the hell are YOU involved?" as he said this, he pointed directly at Rouge. "Shouldn't you be stealing some emeralds? Since that's all you do, you sneaky thief." Rouge looked extremely insulted. "I just want to know what EVER could be your motivation. They're not exactly your friends. Do you even have _any_? " Rouge, too, was now glaring at Knuckles. "And 3, why ME? Don't you guys realize I have a Master Emerald to guard, or did you forget?" Knuckles took a long deep breath. "Glad I got that off my chest." He closed his eyes to relax for a bit.

…

…

WHAM!

"What the hell was that for?" Knuckles rubbed the now red bump that is growing from his head. Rouge rubbed her hand.

"Punching isn't really my thing. I'm more of a kicking type gal." she said smiling at Amy. Amy smirked at the bump growing from Knuckles' head. Rouge turned back to the Echidna. "So are you going to help us or not?"

Knuckles looked at her like she was stupid. "Of course not!" he crossed his arms. He was done with_ this_ conversation.

Amy Rose won't give up. Not this time. She quickly went up to the stubborn, red Echidna and took his face in her hands, "Knuckles, Please? Look, I know we aren't the best of friends, but I know that deep down you have a big heart and I know that you could help me with this." Knuckles still wasn't convinced. "I just know that if some friends push Sonic into the right direction, he'll listen. I don't know if Sonic will never slow down, but I've got to try! I just… really need you're help Knuckles, Please? Where's that big heart of yours?" Amy let go of his face.

Knuckles was deep in thought. He didn't know what to. As much as he hates to admit it, he loves the thought of this challenge. Trying to get Sonic the Hedgehog, _THE _Sonic the Hedgehog to slow down for Amy Rose? Well that sounds all too exciting for this Echidna. Maybe it's the suspense. Or maybe its that he never thought he would see the day. Plus, deep down, there is something that's really making him consider saying yes.

Rouge noticed this long pause and decided to speak up. She took a deep breath before saying, "If you help, I won't try to steal the Master Emerald anymore." She winced. Did she _really_ want to make that kind of promise?

Knuckles stared at her in disbelief. He shook his head. "Tell me Rouge, you don't know Amy, and you don't know Sonic. Why are you helping them out? Like I said, they aren't your friends." Knuckles laughed to himself at the 'joke' he made. Rouge looked a little insulted but tried to hide it quickly.

"HA! Who needs friends anyways?" Rouge tried to blow it off as much as she could. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the two of them, although, Knuckles was right. She really didn't have any friends. Okay, she has Shadow, but what has he done for her?

Knuckles blinked. "Ok, but you didn't answer my question?" Rouge was so distracted by the stupid –friend- comment, that she couldn't think fast enough to answer.

"Oh! You could probably guess." Rouge said, buying her some time to think of something fast to say.

"You want a jewel from her or something?" the gullible Knuckles asked.

Rouge smirked. And thanked Knuckles mentally for giving her the idea. "Is it that obvious?" Amy looked confused for a moment but tried to cover it up. She didn't want to blow Rouge's lie, although she didn't know why Rouge was lying in the first place.

Knuckles sat down. He finally cooled off about everything. "Why didn't you just steal it?" he asked innocently.

"That's why we made a deal, Knuckles. Duh. If I help her, I won't _have_ to steal." Rouge crossed her arms. She was done with these 20 questions. "So, what is it going to be?"

Knuckles sighed. He did miss a challenge. These girls are too convincing. Plus, he knew they won't leave until they hear what they want. "Fine. But don't expect me to help _too_ much."

Amy's spirited lifted up. "Oh Knuckles!" she tackled the Echidna with a hug. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"

Knuckles could feel his lungs closing in, "Amy! If you don't let go." He said through his breaths. "I might reconsider!"

"Oh!" Amy quickly let go of him and helped him off the ground. "Heehee, Sorry"

Knuckles dusted off the dirt on him. "So, what now? I don't have all day."

Rouge smiled. Her plan was turning out perfectly. Now that she got Knuckles to agree to this, she is one step closer to making him hers. "We need one more person in on this. Let's go get him!" she started walking when…

"What about the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked, with a little too much sadness in his voice. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine. C'mon Knuckles. Head to it!" she said slapping him on the back. The Echidna grumbled something about her under his breath and he decided to hide the Master Emerald in a new location for the time being. Knuckles started to run off.

Amy held Rouge back. "Hey, what _is_ the reason why you're helping me?" she whispered high enough for only Rouge to hear.

Rouge shrugged. "I didn't want to tell him that I felt sorry for you. That'd be pathetic." Rouge started laughing to herself as she picked up her pace to catch up with Knuckles.

* * *

-Tails' Workshop-

Miles (Tails) Prower is currently working on a new invention. What's new? He loves to build and invent. The feeling gives him a relief of something new to conquer. With his love of flying, his specialties are planes. And after 2 years, he's only getting better. He was actually offered a job teaching kids at a local high school about aeronautics. Tails smiled during his teaching interview but politely turned it down, saying _'I still have a lot to learn myself.'_

Not only did the boy genius get smarter, but he matured quite a bit too. With Sonic in the house, he learned how to clean up and really take care of the place. But there are down sides to living with that Blue hedgehog. Although he's still the nicest fox in town, Tails picked up some bad joking habits from him. I guess you can say that Tails loves a good joke now and can really push somebody's buttons.

This morning, Tails can be seen on his skateboard, under a new plane he is fixing, just like in the olden days. He was working in his garage with the music blazing.

Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna approached Tails' workshop. They didn't bother knocking and barged right in his house. Knuckles rushed to the couch and flopped right on top of it. "Ahhh…" he said as he relaxed into its' soft cushions. Amy and Rouge looked around the place.

"He must be in the garage." Amy said. Rouge nodded and the girls proceeded towards the garage. They open the door to hear music blazing in the whole room and to find Tails' feet sticking out from under the plane.

Rouge stepped on the end of the skateboard and slid the boy out from under the plane. "Hi Tails" she said slyly.

Tails was caught off guard. "Oh! Hey Guys. Long time no see."

Amy smiled at the boy. "Tails! I've missed you!" Amy launched herself at one of her closest friends. Rouge rolled her eyes. _Does she have to hug everyone?_

Tails laughed. He was laughing at Amy hugging him, but mostly because he just saw the girl last week. "I've missed you too Amy" he sweat dropped. Amy finally released him and helped him off the ground. "What brings you two here?" he asked curiously. It wasn't everyday Rouge showed up. Actually, Tails can't even remember the last time he saw the bat.

"Let's go inside." Rouge suggested. Tails nodded and followed the two girls inside. Tails started growing suspicious once he saw a red Echidna resting on his couch, watching T.V.

"Is something wrong?" he asked taking a seat at his kitchen table.

Amy hesitated. "We need help, Tails." She sat down across from him.

Rouge looked at her, "We?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Rouge took a seat next to Amy.

Amy sighed. "I need help." Knuckles chuckled from the couch at what she said.

Tails looked at her. "With what? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Amy didn't know how to explain this to Tails. Although the fox might be a good friend of Amy's, the problem was, he is a _better_ friend of Sonic's. Would he say something? Would he back down because of his best friend? Amy Rose hoped for the best. "As you may know, Sonic and I have been… hanging out a lot." She paused. She didn't really know if Tails actually knew or not but was hoping he did. Because if the fox boy did know they have been hanging out, then that would mean Sonic talked about her.

Tails was interested in the story "uh huh…" he said as he was waiting for her to continue.

Amy waited. She was hoping for some feedback. "…uh… did you know?" she asked innocently. The girl couldn't resist.

Tails blinked. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I knew." He said nodding; assuring her.

Amy smiled at the fox. That's what she was hoping to hear! "Really? What'd he say?" her eyes lit up. She was now totally distracted.

Rouge cleared her throat. "Amy, that isn't the point right now…" she said rolling her eyes. She glanced over at the Echidna. She was contemplating on whether to join him or not.

"Oh. Right" Amy giggled. She got serious and continued with the story. "Uhm, well, you see… we are getting a lot closer now, and things are going great! But, I was wondering, if you could…" Amy paused. What did she have to loose? She's desperate! "Help us, into getting Sonic to ask me on a date." Amy closed her eyes after she blurt the last words out. She is really scared to hear his answer. If she had Tails on her side, Amy would actually think she has a chance at this whole scheme.

Tails let it sink in for a minute and looked at Knuckles and Rouge. "Is this what you guys are all here for?" Amy nodded. "What about Cream and Cheese? Are they in on this too?" Amy showed confusion in her eyes but nodded. Tails was deep in thought. Amy was really nervous. She had nothing to convince him with other than her own self pity. Finally, Tails asked "What would you want _me_ to do?"

Amy blinked. "Uhm, Give me ideas, feedback on what he has said, stuff he likes, or doesn't like." Amy thought for a second. "You don't have too… I know it sounds stupid."

Tails shrugged. "It doesn't sound stupid. I'll help." He chuckled.

Amy's eyes lit up, "Oh Tails! I knew you were such a sweetheart!" Amy flung herself at the fox from across the table and gave him a tight hug.

Tails laughed. "Heehee, Sounds like fun. Besides, I've been teasing him about going on date lately. Perfect timing." He said giving her a thumbs up. If there is one thing that Tails learned in these past 2 years, it was how to annoy Sonic 101. Amy continued to hug the fox more.

Rouge glared at Tails. Sweetheart her ass. She can see right through the boy's façade. Only Rouge can see the_ real_ reason the fox boy is so willingly in on this whole ordeal. Why? Because she's doing the exact same thing he is.

"So, where _is_ Cream and Cheese, anyways?" Tails asked once he was released from Amy's bear hug. He started to tamper with a gadget that had been broken on the kitchen table. Rouge smirked. _'It's hard being right all the time.'_ She thought.

Amy headed towards the couch. "She's with her mom." She said casually. Amy nudged the Echidna lying on the couch. "Move" she demanded.

"No."

Amy grabbed Knuckles' leg and pulled him off the couch. "Heehee!" she squealed excitedly as she took his spot.

"Hey!" Knuckles took a pillow and threw it at Amy. When the distracted Amy caught the pillow, Knuckles scooped her up in his arms and tossed her onto the other couch facing sideways. Knuckles laughed as he took his spot back. "What now, Pinky?" Amy smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Rouge stared at the two's friendly fight. A tiny piece in her longed for friendship and love. She shook her head. She doesn't need that stuff. "Where do we start?" she asked.

Amy smiled. "A date would be nice."

Rouge stared at her dumbfounded, "No shit. How about we all go to Twinkle Park?" she suggested. She knew the gang loved to go there from time to time. If only she could go with them.

"I LOVE Twinkle Park! I haven't been there in a while!!" Amy screamed excitedly.

"Amy, we went last week." Tails said as 'a matter of fact'. He was still fixing the gadget.

Knuckles glared at Tails. "How come I wasn't invited?" he angrily asked.

Tails put down his screwdriver. "Really Knuckles?" Knuckles shrugged it off, knowing all to well the answer.

Rouge didn't know what to say. Again, another awkward time where she felt left out. "Sooo... Is that a yes?"

Amy's face lit up. "Yea! And Tails, you could try to convince Sonic to ask me out on a date while we are there! Oh could you Tails?" she daydreamed.

Tails shrugged. "Sure." Although the fox boy wasn't too positive, he knew that getting Sonic to ask Amy out on a date was going to be fairly easy.

Amy was so excited. She decided she was going to make this a triple date. "Tails you should take Cream! I know she'd want to go with you! And Knuckles, you can escort Rouge!" she said pairing them off.

Tails blushed at the thought. Rouge winked at the Echidna "Gladly." She answered smirking. Knuckles gave her a strange look.

Amy clapped her hands together. "Perfect! I'm going to go look cute!" and with that she rushed out the door and headed back to her house.

Rouge decided she was going to part now too. "Oh Knuxy!" she winked at the Echidna. "You better be ready for our _date_ tonight." She blew him a kiss before flying out the door.

Knuckles blushed and looked over at Tails, who was giving him a smug look. "Shut up." he simply said.

The fox boy chuckled. "I didn't say anything."

* * *

After Knuckles took off, Tails was left alone again to work on his plane. He had been waiting for Sonic to return home so he can put plan 'A' into action. Sure, he cares about Amy, but he was more into this plan because of a certain little rabbit by the name of Cream. In the past couple of years, the fox boy has developed a little fox crush on the girl. What can he say? He loved how kind she is, or how caring she is. He loves the way her eyes glisten whenever she talks about chaos. However, Tails could never man up the confidence to ask her out on a date. Though he wanted to alright. Tails blushed when he thought of her.

"Tails! Oh Tails!!" Sonic sang as he entered his new found 'home'. He slammed the door so he could make sure the fox heard him enter.

Tails heard the commotion and entered the main part to his workshop from the garage. "Someone's in a good mood." He smiled. "Early morning?"

Sonic reached into the fridge and pulled out a nice, cold ice water. "You Bet! I ran across some states and back. You know me!" he said as he drank his water.

Tails smiled "Sure do. How was Amy's? You came home kind of late." Normally Tails didn't care, but he had to build up his conversation. "What were _you_ two doing?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

Sonic chuckled as he was reminiscing about his night. "Haha, nothing Tails. I actually fell asleep." He scratched the back of his head. "It was fun though. We watched a movie." He shrugged. The blue hedgehog _still_ couldn't see that Amy and him looked like more than just friends from an outsider's view.

"Sounds like fun. She's so nice." Tails said trying to talk up his friend.

Sonic smiled at the thought of his 'friend'. "She really is." He took another sip of his water. Tails smiled in agreement. He was so thankful that Sonic and Amy put their past behind them and develop a healthy friendship. Sure, he knew that Amy still had feelings for Sonic, but he figured that she always will. He was actually happy that Sonic was mature enough to see the 'new', 'mature', 2 years older, Amy Rose.

Tails decided to drop the bomb. "Sooo… why don't you… Oh, I don't know, ask her on a date?" Tails asked casually, raising his eyebrows.

Sonic almost spit out his water. "Ask _Amy_ out on a date?" Sonic was appalled. He never thought of such an idea. All that came into his mind was memories of Amy chasing him down for a date 2 years ago. He shivered. "Are you crazy!? Nah, Tails I can't do that."

Tails looked confused. "Well, why not?" he asked.

Sonic gave him an innocent look. "Tails, she's my friend." He simply said.

Tails shrugged. "So? You have fun hanging out with her now, don't you? What's the difference?" he asked.

"Tails…" Sonic groaned. He thought for a minute. He really didn't feel like going back to the old Amy that would constantly bug him and chase him around. "I like what we have now." Sonic said smiling.

Tails sighed. "Well how do you know if don't give it a shot? I'm sure you'll have a good time with her." He persuaded. "Actually, I meant to tell you…" Tails started changing the subject a bit. Sonic's ears perked up. "The gang's going to Twinkle Park tonight. Including Rouge and Knuckles."

"Rouge and Knuckles?" Sonic laughed. "Did he finally ask her out on a date? Awe, how cute." He said teasing.

"Sonic, they _are_ going together." Sonic was in shock. Tails sighed. "And actually, I was thinking about asking Cream to go with me tonight." He blurted out.

Sonic stared at Tails. Had the world gone mad? Since when did everyone care about dating? He missed a world of a carefree style. Did everyone finally decide to grow up without Sonic? "Th..that's good Tails!" Sonic finally managed to say.

Tails smiled. "You should take Amy." Tails figured he would try the 'everyone's doing it' approach. He didn't know if it would work, but it sure made the hedgehog think.

Sonic laughed when he finally realized what the boy was up to. "Tails, just because everyone else is doing it, doesn't mean I have to. You're negative peer pressure won't work on me." Sonic said proudly.

_Damn it. I guess it didn't work. _Tails thought. He didn't want to give up but decided to drop it for now. "Ok, ok… How about you come with us to Twinkle Park, and if you have a fun time with Amy, ask her out on a date." That was a fair compromise the boy thought.

"Tails…" Sonic laughed. "I don't have time to go on dates. I'm a fast hedgehog. I'm not slowing down for ANYONE!" Sonic proudly stated. He started walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. "But Tails." He called out from the bathroom. "Why are you so anxious to get Amy and I on a date anyways?"

Tails froze. "Uhh…" he heard the shower water start. "It'll be good for you!" Tails yelled quickly. He heard the blue hedgehog chuckle. Tails mentally slapped himself. _'It'll be good for you?' _Tails laughed off his dumb recovery. Now, it was time to call Cream. All this romance was giving Tails a new-found confidence.

End of Chapter.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I really liked this chapter for some reason. *Shrugs* Oh well. Please Review or something! Like I said, I adore feedback!! Don't be afraid! Everyone's doing it! (That's my peer pressure, eh) **

**Anyways, up next is everyone at Twinkle Park. Weee!! **


	3. Twinkle Park

**A/N: Blaaahhh. Hmm.. I have nothing to say. Well I guess I do. It's been awhile since I updated this story. Again, remember this story takes place 2 years after everything so the gang are a bit mature –ish. Uhm, Sorry It took so long to update this. To be quite frank, I forgot about this for a while. Anyways, here you are and enjoy! **

**I do not own anything! ;) **

**The Third Date**

**Chapter 2: Twinkle Park**

Sonic the Hedgehog didn't know what to do. What is going on in the world? Why does Tails want him to ask Amy out on a date? He will admit, he gave it some thought. But asking Amy, _Amy Rose_, out on a date sounds SO wrong to him. He doesn't want to have a repeat from 2 years ago, where Amy would stalk him and chase him around town. Sonic shuddered at those old memories. He_ really_ likes things the way they are. She is his friend. Don't get him wrong, he likes her a lot, and he loves to hang out with her, but their friendship is the same friendship he has with his buddy, Tails. Nothing more.

He stopped at his train of thoughts.

Although, Amy was indeed _very_ pretty, and he couldn't help smile every time she would smile. And whenever she would talk about something she really likes, her eyes would glisten. It's really beautiful. Sonic shook away those thoughts about her. Seriously though, Amy Rose was just his friend. Just a really, really, good looking friend.

"You ready?" Tails asked, interrupting Sonic's thoughts about his really, really good looking friend.

"You bet!" he said smiling. Tails went to grab his coat. "So… you and Cream. That's exciting right?" Sonic asked casually. He felt bad. His best friend, his little brother, didn't tell him about the girl he liked. Sonic was suppose to know about everything in his life!

Tails smiled. "Yeah, you know I always liked her as a friend and I love hanging out with her so I thought, hey, why not ask her out on a date. It might be good for me." He chuckled to himself at his 'joke'. It was the same thing Tails said to Sonic about Amy.

Sonic glared at his buddy, yet smiled. "Yes, but the difference is that you _want_ to go on a date with Cream. I don't want to go on a date with Amy." He patted Tails on the head. "I told you buddy, I like her as my friend. If I wanted to go on a date with her, I would. But I don't. I'm sorry." He gave Tails an apologetic smile.

Tails smiled in return and nodded. He had a feeling that now the idea was placed into Sonic's head, he won't stop thinking about it tonight when he hangs out with her. Tails decided to use the 'inception' idea. You know, planting the idea in his head and all. "Well, let's go before we are late!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy Rose invited Cream over for some advice. She needed help picking out her outfit. Of course a girl cannot leave for a very important evening without asking her friends if it looks good on her first! That would be unheard of in girl world, or at least Amy's world.

"So!" Amy said coming out of the bathroom in a dress scary similar to the one she wears everyday. "How do I look?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

Cream the Rabbit smiled. "You look lovely Amy." she said in her little high pitched voice. "I'm sure Sonic will love it." Cheese responded with an approving. "Chao! Chao!"

"Thanks Cream!" she gave her friend a huge hug. "I'm just so excited and nervous! Oh, I really hope he asks me out on a date!" Amy realized she was being a little head over heels right now. All she is doing is talking about herself! She turned back to Cream. "Are you excited to see Tails?" she smiled, nudging her.

Cream blushed. "Oh Amy, Tails is so sweet. I know were friends and all, but if he asked me out that would be very sweet of him." She smiled. She was always so positive and optimistic about everything. Way to go Cream!

"Knock Knock!" The two were interrupted by none other than Rouge the Bat. She barged right into Amy's room and sat herself down on her bed.

Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Gee, does anyone actually knock on the door anymore?" She stood up and examined her outfit in the mirror again.

"Hey, I said it didn't I?" Rouge then looked at Amy and her outfit. "You're not _seriously_ wearing that are you?" she said in complete disgust. She did not approve of the dress.

Amy wasn't actually mad from the comment. In fact, she was more sad than insulted. "You seriously don't like it? I thought it looked good." she said with disappointment in her voice. She examined herself in the mirror once more. "What's wrong with it?"

Rouge laughed. "Only the fact that you wear it every day." Rouge searched through Amy's closet and found a pale pink dress. "Wear this." She insisted.

Amy showed discomfort. "Really?"

"Duh! Do you _want_ to impress Sonic? Put it on!" Rouge shoved the dress to Amy and pushed her into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Amy Rose stepped out in a beautiful pale pink dress. It was flowy at the end and it had flowy sleeves. It looked flawless on her. She had matching pumps on and a matching headband of course.

"Beautiful!" Cream clapped.

"I love my taste." Rouge smiled. She then searched the closet for a nice coat to wear with it. She found a white colored light weight pea coat to go with it. She put her hands on her hips. "Honestly girl, if this doesn't get Sonic to ask you out on a date, I don't know what will."

Amy looked at herself in the mirror and ended up loving it. "Oh Rouge, Thank You!" she gave her a huge hug. Rouge smirked but pushed her off. She put her hands on Amy's shoulders.

"Okay Amy, listen. You really have to step up your game tonight. Your mission: Do not hug the hedgehog. Okay? By the end of tonight, he'll be craving your body… well I mean… next to his." Amy nodded. Simple enough.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, Sonic isn't the jealous type, so flirting with other guys will only get you nowhere. However, Sonic considers you and Tails his best friends, and he likes when you guys look up to him, or consider him a 'hero' if you will. So naturally, he would get jealous if you or Tails suddenly had a new 'hero' best friend. So try talking highly about someone." She suggested.

"Who do I talk highly about?" Amy said confused. Sonic was her blue hero. She just couldn't imagine anyone else in comparison.

"I don't know… uhm… Shadow." Rouge shrugged. Good enough. Plus Sonic already gets jealous of him in the first place.

Amy looked confused. "Shadow? What is there to talk highly of about Shadow?"

Rouge was getting frustrated. She was thinking too much into this. "I don't know! Just say something! Talk about how nice he was when… he helped you out… that one time..." Amy was right. Shadow wasn't exactly someone that people talk highly of.

Amy was hesitant. "I'll try."

"Great! And Cream." She turned her attention to the little rabbit. This is where Rouge's plan comes to action. Her favorite part. "We have to make sure they get plenty of alone time. So maybe you can hang out with Tails for a while?" she asked. "Oh. I guess I'll do the same with Knuckles. That should be fun." She tried to make it sound like it would be a pain. Yet, secretly that's exactly what she wanted.

Cream smiled. "Sounds fun. I don't mind spending time with Tails at all." She said excitedly. Amy smiled at her.

"So are we ready Girls?" Amy was excited, yet oh so nervous.

"Sure are." And with that, the girls left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were waiting at the entrance of Twinkle Park. The best friends were sharing a conversation. For a while they were contemplating on whether the Echidna would show up or not. Of course, their thoughts ended when he eventually did.

"Hey-a Knucklehead, I guess even guarding the Master Emerald requires a break sometimes." Sonic laughed. He couldn't resist teasing the hot headed echidna.

Knuckles sighed. "I don't know why I agreed to go to this."

"Well, glad you can make it!" he said with a smile. He patted him hard on the back. Knuckles crossed his arms and let out a 'humph'.

Knuckles then looked around suspiciously. "Have you seen Rouge?"

Tails smiled. "Well, look at you, Mister Antsy. She'll be here." The young fox teased. Knuckles frowned.

"I'm worried she'll steal my Emerald. You can't just trust her with anything you know!" he said matter of factly. Tails and Sonic both rolled their eyes. "Don't roll your eyes!" barked Knuckles. "It's sacred!"

"To you!" Sonic laughed.

Kncukles glared at him. "The Master Emerald was created by the gods! They saw that people were using the Chaos Emeralds for evil and equipped the gem to be able to negate the energy of the Chao-"

"Okay okay. We're sorry Knuckles. We love your Master Emerald and we apologize for making fun of you about it." Sonic said finally cutting him off from his speech. Knuckles mumbled some hate words under his breath. Luckily, the topic ended shortly when the girls finally arrived. Rouge and Cream walked up to the small group first as Amy trailed behind.

"Took you long enough." Tails said annoyed. He directed his comment to his friend Amy and maybe even Rouge, but unfortunately Cream heard.

"I'm so sorry Tails!" Cream apologized with a worried look on her face. Fearing, that Tails is upset with her.

Tails blushed. "No, I'm sorry! I'm just kidding! We don't mind! I'm sorry!" he kept saying. _'Great, what an idiotic start to the night.'_ he thought.

Rouge smiled devilishly at Knuckles. "Are you ready for a night of fun and excitement?" she flirted, intertwining her arm with his.

He gave her an unconvinced look. "No. I'm ready for this night to be over." He took his arm away from hers.

"Awe, Knuxy, you're no fun." She pouted. Rouge moved aside as Amy Rose finally came into Sonic's site.

Sonic the Hedgehog was caught off guard. He glanced at Amy for a split second but had to do a double take. Was that Amy? Her outfit was different yet so beautiful. In his mind, she looked as lovely as a flower. No, as lovely as a rose. Just like her last name. He found himself smiling for his friend. _'A really, really good looking friend'_ he reminded himself.

Amy smiled and walked right up to Sonic. "Hey Sonic! You look nice!" she said, her eyes glistening.

Sonic was still in somewhat of a daze. "Hey Ames, you look…..really really good looking…" his daze ended right there. Shoot. Did he just say that out loud? What he wanted to say was 'lovely' but unfortunately that didn't come out of his mouth.

Amy looked confused, yet smiled. "Thanks?" Sonic laughed his mistake off. "Oh hey! I made those cookies." She said knowing all too well that the hedgehog would be excited.

And he was. Sonic was beaming. His mouth was watering thinking about how delicious the cookies were. "Yes! They are the best. Thanks Ames!" he extended his arms out to give her a hug.

"No problem!" Amy quickly said and walked fast to Tails. She acted like she didn't know he was extending his arms for a hug.

Sonic was left hanging. _'Did she just reject my hug?' _he shrugged it off however because little things don't really bother the blue hero that much. _'Weird'_

The small group approached the Ticket Booth to Twinkle Park. It was just before the Elevator that lead to the amusement park.

Rouge smiled at the lady in the booth. "Hi, we have 3 cute couples ready to go in!" the lady in the booth looked at Rouge and the gang behind her.

"Congratulations! Cute couples get in free today." She handed them each a set of tickets.

"But we're not-" Knuckles started to protest but Rouge stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Thank you!" Rouge smiled.

They all proceeded to ride the Elevator that took them up. Once inside, the small group made their way over to the directory. Every single one of them stared at the map to see what to do first. Who knows why since they've all been here before many, many times.

Knuckles smirked. "How 'bout I take a 'wack' at Wack-a-Mole." He chuckled at his 'joke'. Rouge intertwined her arm with his.

"I would '_love_' to see that." She said winking. Amy giggled but then Rouge nudged the pink hedgehog.

"Oh! The Tunnel of love!" Amy said excitedly. She then realized what she just said and looked up at Sonic quickly. She sighed of relief when she realized Sonic wasn't paying attention. She didn't want a repeat from 2 years ago.

"I …uh… would like to go to the Arcade." Amy said so they can all split up. She knew Sonic would want to go to the arcade as well. Rouge smiled in approval.

Tails caught on to the girls plan about splitting up. "I guess I wouldn't mind going to ride some rides." He shrugged.

"Well looks like we all have to split up." Rouge smirked. "Knuckles and I can go play the Carnival games."

Sonic weighed his options. Arcade, Carnival Games or Riding some coasters. Being the only one _not_ in on this whole plan, he didn't think any harm would be done when he said, "I guess I'll go with you guys." He said referring to Knuckles and Rouge. Everyone stared at each other. How do get themselves out of this one?

"Nonsense Sonic, you wouldn't want to keep Knuckles and I from enjoying ourselves would you?" she squeezed the space between her and Knuckles tighter.

Knuckles smirked. "Actually, I wouldn't mind." Rouge gave him a death stare.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, you're right, you're right. Sorry. I'll go to the arcade, if that's okay with you Ames?" he said smiling at her.

Amy wanted to come up with something cute. "Sure! That would be grine!" Amy paused. Shoot. What did she just say? She was debating to say either 'great' or 'fine', unfortunately, both came out. Everyone laughed as Rouge smacked her forehead.

Sonic chuckled too. "_Would_ that be grine, Amy?" he said making fun of her attempt to say 'Great' or 'Fine'. Amy laughed along but was clearly embarrassed. Sonic then noticed Cream didn't have any preference on where to go. "Cream, care to join us?" he asked.

Cream smiled. "I think I'll go ride some rides with Tails. Thanks though!" she said to the Hedgehog. Cheese followed up with a "Chao! Chao!"

Tails got excited that Cream wanted to join him, but it soon faded when he realized that she probably only said that so they could get Sonic and Amy alone.

"Okay. We'll catch up with you guys later!" Tails said as everyone set off in different directions.

Tails walked along the streets of Twinkle Park with his crush, Cream the Rabbit. He was looking forward to this his whole night.

"So, Amy's got quite the plan huh?" he said trying to make small talk with the girl.

Cream smiled. "I think Sonic would have fun going on date with Amy, don't you think?" she asked in her cute little high pitch voice.

Tails laughed. "Yeah. He just doesn't realize it yet." Tails paused. He wondered if he should bring up something about them two at this point. "By the way, you look lovely." He said as he blushed.

Cream blushed as well. "Thank you Tails." She smiled. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Nah, I look the same as I do every day." He said shrugging his shoulders. He smiled at her. "H-How have you been?" he asked but mentally yelled at himself for uttering those words.

"Tails, I've been great. I just wish I saw you more." The small girl hung her head low. She loves her friends so much.

He smiled. "I agree. This little scheme kind of works out perfectly. We all get to hang out with one another." The two stopped walking once they got to a roller coaster called "Alpha". Tails looked excited while Cream got nervous.

"This looks a bit scary." She said with her worried eyes. Tails felt bad. She probably didn't want to tag along with him after all.

"Yikes, I'm sorry Cream. We don't have to ride this, let's go on something else." He said reassuring.

However, the small rabbit shook her head. "I'm fine. Just scared, that's all. I want to ride this with you." As she said this, she grabbed Tails' hand. They both blushed.

"Ah…ok." He uttered. The two made their way in line.

* * *

Rouge the Bat stood there with Knuckles the Echidna. She watched him play this 'Wack-a-Mole' game. This is what she has been waiting for the whole night and she didn't even know what to say? How unlike her. Well, she didn't know what to say without getting into an argument with him. Why can't she just have a normal conversation with the guy?

"So how's that Master Emerald?" she asked. Was that really the best she could come up with?

Knuckles smirked. "Figures you would ask that right away."

She smiled. "Hey, I said I would back off, didn't I?"

"Oh, we'll see how long _that_ lasts." He glared.

Rouge pouted, "You know, if you gave me a chance, I bet you'd really like me." She said with a smirk.

Knuckles looked at her like she was dumbfounded. "Really?" he said sarcastically. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," she started. "I like a jewel, you like a jewel. I'm a treasure hunter, You're a treasure hunter. I kick, you punch. Why, we're almost a perfect match!" she said smiling.

Knuckles looked at her as if she was stupid. "You're right. I'm so drawn to bat girls who try to steal something that is very sacred to my people. Just too irresistible. " he said sarcastically.

"Oh will you just leave that to rest already!" she exclaimed.

"Humph" Knuckle said crossing his arms. "Sorry, but if you want to be okay with me, then you have to be okay with the emerald."

Rouge rolled her eyes. Was he for real? Why is he so uptight about his dumb Master Emerald? Rouge shook her head. This plan was going to take a lot of hard work and patience. Though, she knew that he will eventually come around.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose went straight towards the arcade when they parted with the group. Amy got nervous. Now is her chance to be alone with Sonic. She tried to remember everything Rouge told her at the beginning of her day. To not touch him, and talk highly about Shadow. She sighed. This will be difficult. Amy was lost in thought.

"Well, look who's awfully quiet tonight." Sonic laughed as he put his arm around her shoulders, in a friendly way of course. "Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled again at his joke.

Amy giggled as cutely as she could. "I guess so!" She then slipped out and under from Sonic's arm.

He gave her a suspicious look. "Everything ok?" she normally doesn't reject a gesture from Sonic, let alone a hug. Something must be up in his mind.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine! Never been better!" she laughed.

Sonic wasn't convinced but it was good enough for him. "Okay," he said a bit skeptical. "If you say so." The two then continued into the arcade.

Sonic headed straight to the counter to get some coins for them. Amy stayed behind. She was fiddling with her fingers, her hair, or her nails. She was so nervous. She didn't know how she could keep this up the whole night. _'Why does he make me so nervous?' _she asked herself.

The blue hedgehog came back with a bucket full of coins. He whistled. "With these babies, we'll be here all night!" he exclaimed. "Let's play a little game of air hockey, shall we?" Amy nodded and the two headed over to the air hockey table. Sonic put some coins in the machine and they started playing.

"Hi-Ya!" Sonic yelled trying to beat out the pink girl. Amy laughed but wasn't too excited about their Air Hockey game as he was. She was so focused on what to say to him. Amy still hadn't come up with anything yet. Sonic noticed how un-bubbly she was being tonight.

"Ames…" Sonic whined, "Why are you so quiet tonight?" he gave her s sad look. He loves when his friends are happy and hates when he sees his friends sad.

Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry Sonic, I guess I've been lost in thought." She smiled. However, it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"About what?" he asked interested, without missing a beat in this air hockey game. He scored a goal.

Amy paused. What does she say? "Uh…" she couldn't tell him what really was on her mind. She let a couple of seconds pass by. "About Shadow." She eventually spat out. Amy started a new round of air hockey. Within seconds, she scored a goal.

"Shadow?" Sonic stood there dumbfounded. "Why Shadow?" He wasn't exactly jealous, at least not yet. Just a bit confused.

Amy hesitated. Now she had to say something nice about him. "I… was walking home with my groceries one day, and I bumped into him. He offered to carry them home for me." That was the best she could come up with. And besides, her story was half true. She _did_ run into him not too long ago. But he didn't offer to take home her groceries.

Sonic chuckled a bit. "Oh." He said smiling at himself. He felt stupid for almost getting jealous about Shadow the Hedgehog.

However, Amy could tell that Sonic was thinking that. "Yeah, I guess he was a real 'hero' that day." She chuckled lightheartedly, and a little over exaggerated. Amy scored another goal as Sonic regained his thoughts.

Sonic looked a bit insulted. "Amy, you know I would help you with your groceries any day, right?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I know that Sonic. It's just that, you're always busy, and I hate asking you. So it was nice to having someone there." she mentally applauded herself for that perfect sentence. At that moment, Amy scored a goal. She cheered of excitement as she won the whole game.

Sonic look defeated, but not because of the air hockey. "Uh, I'm done with the arcade. Not in the mood." He shrugged as he walked outside. Amy followed but kicked herself in the head for making him so upset.

As soon as they walked outside, Sonic spotted Knuckles and Rouge at one of the carnival stations. Sonic couldn't help but think how perfect timing this was. Amy was acting too weird for him, and to be honest, it was making him upset.

"Hey guys!" Sonic yelled catching up to where they were at. "We decided to join you two after all." Amy nodded reluctantly and trailed behind.

Knuckles was also very thankful for this as well. "Great!" He smiled. Now he didn't have to be left alone with Rouge anymore. He and Sonic walked to a booth. They both started to play a carnival game involving gambling with a mouse to see where it will go.

Rouge shot Amy a death stare, wanting more alone time with the Echidna. She held Amy behind so they can talk privately behind the boys. "What happened?" she couldn't help but ask in an annoyed tone.

Amy shrugged. "Sorry, but our conversation wasn't going well." She now frowned, thinking she ruined the whole operation.

"What do you mean? How could it not?" she asked.

"Well, I said something nice about Shadow and now he's all upset."

Rouge sighed of relief. "Oh really? Well, he'll come around then. Just you wait." Amy nodded unconvinced while the two girls caught up with the boys. Rouge was still a tad bit annoyed that her time was interrupted as well.

"And Bingo was his name-O!" Sonic sang as he won the mouse game. "And on the first try too! That match was nothing for the world's fastest hedgehog!" he yelled proudly.

"Always the showoff I see." Rouge looked unimpressed.

Knuckles threw his fists on the counter. "This game is rigged. I'm not leaving till I win." He announced.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Great." She said unenthused.

Sonic turned around to Amy. "What do you want?"

The girl was caught off guard. "Huh?" she asked. _'I thought he was mad at me?'_

Sonic laughed. "C'mon Ames, I won! Now, collect a prize." He said giving her one of his award winning smiles.

Amy stood there stunned. "Uh, I don't need anything Sonic!" she said being polite.

Sonic rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright." He looked up at the prizes. "I guess I'll take that teddy bear." He said with a shrug. The man brought down a cute little teddy bear and handed it to Sonic. Sonic then handed it to Amy. "Here you go!" he said proudly.

Amy was about to protest but she smiled and took the prize. "Thanks Sonic." Sonic took this opportunity to try to hug the girl again, after all, he has her undivided attention. He stretched his arms out for a hug.

Amy paused. There was no way getting out of this one. But Rouge told her to not hug him. She leaned it with one of her arms and her shoulder. It was the best she could come up with. Sonic was baffled. _'What an odd hug.'_ He thought to himself. He quickly shrugged it off. Again, Sonic doesn't really care about the little things that much.

* * *

Tails and Cream left the roller coaster with delight. They both had a great time but Cream was indeed scared. She still had a fun time however because they held hands the whole time. Tails defiantly was on cloud 9 tonight.

Cream now held Cheese in her arms. "Tails, I loved that ride! I'm glad I rode it!" she exclaimed happily followed by a "Chao Chao!" from Cheese.

"That's a relief. I was worried you'd get scared." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Not at all!" she said smiling. The two little ones decided to walk around Twinkle Park to find their friends. "So you really think Sonic will ask Amy on a date?" she asked.

Tails nodded. "Oh yeah. He can deny it all he wants but he defiantly likes her." he ending this sentence with a reassuring wink.

Cream blushed a little. "But how will he ask her out on a date?"

Tails shrugged. "I don't know. He needs a little push I think."

"Like what?" the girl asked.

Tails pondered for a moment. What will set this hedgehog off? "That's a good question."

* * *

"Hello Ladies." A very handsome fox with an equally handsome dog approached Rouge and Amy while they were walking ahead of Sonic and Knuckles. The whole group were heading to another game before they were stopped. "Are these your boyfriends?" the Fox nodded at Sonic and Knuckles behind the girls.

Rouge and Amy turned around. Both boys had their arms crossed. Knuckles looked annoyed while Sonic looked bored. The girls happily turned around with a "Nope!" they both said instantaneously.

"Excellent" the dog answered. "May we accompany you two to the Tunnel of Love?" he said winking. They each held out an arm for Rouge and Amy to take.

Amy hesitated. She wanted to say yes because what girl doesn't love a little flattery? But would Sonic get mad at her? She turned around to look at Sonic again. He was already talking away with Knuckles. _'I guess he really doesn't care then. I'm only a friend to him.'_ she thought sadly. She couldn't help but think Rouge was right earlier about how Sonic isn't the jealous type.

Rouge already held on to the Fox's arm and nudge Amy to take the dog's arm. Amy reluctantly took his arm. The two couples started to walk away until...

"Wait a minute." Sonic called out. He took Amy's hand. "Now, I may not be her boyfriend but I just so happen to be a _boy_ and I just so happen to be her _friend_. I'm not going to let her walk away with some stranger." He chuckled to himself as he took Amy away from the handsome dog. Amy smiled because he held onto her hand tightly.

Everyone now held their attention at Knuckles, waiting for him to say something about Rouge. Sonic nudged Knuckles.

"Uh." He said unfolding his arms. "Yeah, and she's my date for the night." He grabbed Rouge's arm and took her back.

Rouge smirked at Amy. This was perfect for her. "Am I your date, Knuxy?" she teased, intertwining their arms again. Knuckles blushed.

"Sort of." He said angrily as he let go of the girl. He rolled his eyes. Rouge didn't mind. It was a great answer.

The two men rolled their eyes. "I see. Well, if you two get bored with your _dates_, come seek out us." They both made sure to give quote hands for the word 'date'. They left as fast as they came. Random for sure, but that's what happens when you hang out with two pretty ladies for the night, random guys will try to hit on them.

Sonic and Knuckles seem to have forgot everything when they went over to a carnival game involving catching gold fish. They both traded in some coins for fishing rods. Amy and Rouge stood behind them as they watched.

Amy smiled at Rouge and whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "Did you see how jealous Sonic got? I knew it! I just _knew_ it! He loves me!" the young hedgehog danced around for a minute. Rouge looked at her in disgust.

"Calm down, pinky. He hasn't asked you out on a date yet." She said rolling her eyes. Though, Rouge couldn't help but smirk at Knuckles' jealousy as well. Rouge then looked perplexed. If THAT wasn't enough to get Sonic to ask Amy out on a date, she doesn't know what will! Maybe he won't after all...

The two girls watched 'their boys' play this fishing game for a while. They were both very competitive with each other. Of course, Sonic and Knuckles are always competitive together. Sonic eventually scored enough fish to win.

Knuckles frowned. "I'm playing again!" he said angrily. Why can't he beat any of these games tonight?

"Amy Rose." Sonic said turning to face her. She was a little caught off guard. "Want to play?" he asked politely.

Amy was still happy from his act of jealousy earlier. "No, I'm good Sonic." She said with a smile.

Sonic nodded and turned to Rouge. "How 'bout you play for me." He said handing her his fishing net.

"Gladly." She smirked as she stood in Sonic's previous spot next to Knuckles.

Sonic stood next to Amy. She smiled. "Are you having fun, Sonic?" she asked her blue hero.

He gave her thumbs up. "Sure am! It's not every day I beat Knuckles at carnival games." He winked. Amy looked away to hide a blush.

But Sonic saw this. He stared at her in 'awe'. _'She doesn't still like me, does she?' _he asked himself. Sure, she had the BIGGEST crush on him 2 years ago, but once they put everything aside, he figured they were just friends. Sonic didn't know what to say. He continued to stare as Amy tried to hide her blush. Sonic went wide eyed. '_That explains the kiss!_' he thought to himself about when Amy leaned in closer for a kiss. It was weird but Sonic was unfazed by it at the time. Sonic then snapped his fingers. So that's why everyone has been pressuring him to ask her out on a date! _'Holy Cow. She still likes me!'_

How did he not see this before? He couldn't think Amy would give up Sonic THAT easily. But of course, he did. He had thought they were nothing but friends. Maybe he should ask her out on date? After all, the girl clearly still likes him, and he kind of misses her too. Plus, she isn't anything like she was back then. She is quite pleasant now.

"So uh, Ames?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled. "Yes?" she looked at him. He was scratching the back of his head while looking down at his feet. She couldn't help but notice this was an odd look coming from him. Certainly one she's never seen.

Sonic took a big breath of air. "Uh…" he paused to laugh. "I don't know how I'm going to say this." He started laughing at himself. Amy just stood there confused. "Well, Amy." He paused once more. Can he really say this?

"Will you, go out… with me… sometime?" he managed to say.

Amy smiled but wasn't satisfied. "Sure Sonic! I always love hanging out with you."

Sonic blinked. "I actually meant like, as a date." There he said it. And breaking it up in two sentences was a much easier way of saying it too.

Amy stood there stunned. "You're asking me out on a date?" she said jaw dropped forming into a smile.

Knuckles and Rouge heard this and turned around subconsciously. Sonic paused. Everyone was watching him. "Uh…" he rubbed the back of his head again and looked very uncomfortable. He quickly was asking himself if he _really_ wanted to do this. His mind raced with thoughts of her 2 years ago, hugging him, crushing him, and begging for a date. She's matured since then and the two became really great friends, but maybe he missed some of the young Amy. He missed that attention, and maybe, he really did like it all. He looked back up at her face. He saw the smile form on her lips and knew she hadn't really changed after all. He smiled back. "Yes." He opened his arms. "Amy Rose, can this goofy blue hedgehog take you out on a date?"

Amy rushed into his arms like old times and held him into a tight hug. "Oh Sonic. I will! I will! Thank you!"

Sonic almost couldn't breathe from her grip but laughed it off because he hasn't had one of these hugs in years!

Rouge turned back to her game. Great. That was easier then she expected. Now she has a time limit to try to get closer to her secret crush. She saw Knuckles turning around laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked the Echidna.

Knuckles shrugged. "I don't know." He stopped laughing. Rouge was waiting for him to say more to that sentence but smirked when she realized that Knuckles really didn't know why he was laughing.

**A/N: Yay done with this chapter! Well please Read and Review! Ugh, I made the DUMB mistake of juggling stories. So sorry it took so long. But luckily for me, I'm not one of those authors who writes a chapter and has no idea how the rest of the story will be. I'M different, and every chapter I post, I know exactly how I want the rest of the story to be. For example: I already know how this story will end ;)**


End file.
